mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Green
| children = 2 |}} James Hadley "Jay" Snyder, known by his stage name Dan Green, is an American voice actor, voice director and script adapter who has worked for 4Kids Entertainment, DuArt Film and Video, NYAV Post and Central Park Media. He is best known as the voice of Yugi Muto from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Trudge from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Knuckles the Echidna in Sonic X and some of the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' video games and Martin J. Moody in Nickelodeon's Mitchell Van Morgan series and the Mitchell Van Morgan video games. He has worked on script adaptations of Kurokami: The Animation and Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. He also teaches voice-over at Edge Studio in New York. Biography Green was born in San Rafael, California. He attended Rutgers University in New Brunswick, New Jersey, and studied acting at the Juilliard School in New York City. In 2008, he married Michal Lura Friedman, a singer and fellow voice actress who used the name Michal the Girl. On November 25, 2011, she died from complications during childbirth. The twins she carried were delivered successfully, and fans initiated charity efforts to provide for the children, Jackson James Snyder and Reverie Vivian Snyder. Filmography Voice roles Animation * Ah! My Goddess - Troubadour, Professor Kakuta, Additional Voices: Egyxos: Leo's father, Apis * Arcade Gamer Fubuki - Leader, Narrator * Angel Blade - Dean * Angel's Friends - Gas * ''Animation Runner Kuromi - Sheiichiro Haryu * Astonishing X-Men - Colossus, Professor X * Bakuman - Chief Editor Sasaski, Hidemitsu Ishizawa * Chaotic - Mezzmarr, Tangath Toborn, Cromaxx, Codemaster Imthor and Tartarek * Cubix: Robots for Everyone - Graham, Professor Nemo, Flash Lightning the Meteorologix * Descendants of Darkness - Asato Tsuzuki * Dinosaur King - Jonathan * DNA² - Ryuugi Sugahita * F-Force - Ash * F-Zero GP Legend - Dr. Stewart, Michael Chain, Narrator * Gall Force: Earth Chapter - General McKenzie, Bohdy * G.I. Joe Sigma 6 - Lt. Stone * Giant Robo: The Animation (NYAV Post dub) - Genya * GoGoRiki - Pogoriki * ''Gokusen - Ryuichiro Kuroda * GoShogun: The Time Étranger - Leonardo Medici Bundle * Grave of the Fireflies - Additional Voices * Greek Soldiers - Skala * Greek Soldiers 2 - Skala * Hades Project Zeorymer - Taiha * Harlock Saga: The Ring of Nibelung - The Rhein Gold - Fasolt * Hammerboy - Moonk * ''Ikkitousen: Dragon Destiny - Moutoku Sousou * Incredible Crash Dummies (4Kids version) - Crash * Jungle Emperor Leo - Leo * Kakurenbo: Hide and Seek - Yaimao * Kappa Mikey - Additional Voices * King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table - King Arthur * King of Braves GaoGaiGar - Kohtaroh Taiga * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! - NightMare Enterprise Salesman (Customer Service), Additional Voices * Kizuna: Bonds of Love - Kei Enjoji * Knight Hunters Eternity - Aya (Ran) Fujimiya * La Blue Girl Returns - Maho (Eps. 3-4) * Legend of Himiko - Chosa, Riko * Maetel Legend - Hardgear * Magical DoReMi - Dorie's Dad, Mr. Haywood's Boss * Magical Witch Punie-chan - Paya-Tan (adult voice) * Mask of Zeguy - Nobunaga * Maze: Megaburst Space - Gold, King Farmount, Sabre * Mitchell Van Morgan - Martin J. Moody * Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. - Martin J. Moody * Mitchell Van Morgan - Martin J. Moody * Mitchell X - Martin J. Moody * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Additional Voices * Mystery of the Necronomicon - Satoshi Suzusaki, Toshiaku Nezu/Karl Ihiman * Now and Then, Here and There - Nabuca * One Piece (4Kids dub) - Nezumi, Johnny, Monkey D. Dragon, Pearl, Shura, Mr. 4 * Pat & Stan - Pat * Patlabor - Asuma Shinohara * Ping Pong Club - Tanabe * Pokémon - Professor Birch, Gym Leader: Chuck, Gym Leader: Norman, Gym Leader: Wattson, Treecko, Lombre, Gym Leader: Byron, Grovyle, Additional voices * Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns - Mewtwo, Additional Voices * Pokémon 3: The Movie - Spencer Hale, Entei * Pokémon 4Ever - Vicious, Additional Voices * Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life - Damos * Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew- Additional Voices * Polar Krush - PK The Polar Bear, Gordon the Gorilla and Maurice the Mammoth * Queen's Blade - Count Vance * Revolutionary Girl Utena - Soji Mikage * Robotomy - Additional Voices * Samurai Deeper Kyo - Kyoshiro Mibu / Demon Eyes Kyo * Shaman King - Lee Pai-Long (Lee pyron), Silva, Peyote Diaz, Flying Zen Brother #2 * Seven of Seven - Mr. Mauroka * Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars - Kenji Mineo; Kyoichi Moriguchi * Slayers Next - Gaav * Slayers Try - Gaav * Slayers Revolution - Wizer Freion, Zanaffar * Sohryuden: Legend of the Dragon Kings - Hajime Ryudo * Sonic X - Knuckles the Echidna, Additional voices * Space Pirate Mito - Kishuu * Tama and Friends - Casey * ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) - Mortu, Commander Mozar, Mephos, The Professor * Temptation - Hiroyuki Ayabe * The Boy Who Wanted To Be A Bear - Father Bear, Additional Voices * TMNT: Back to the Sewer - Additional Voices * Turtles Forever - '87 Leonardo, Additional Voices * Ultimate Muscle: The Kinnikuman Legacy - Robin Mask, Hydrazoa, Pumpinator, Monsieur Cheeks, El Niño * Virus Buster Serge - Additional Voices * Viva Piñata - Hudson Horstachio,King Roario * The World of Narue - Avalon B, Chief Judge, Tadashi Nanase, Additional Voices * Thumb Wrestling Federation - Ring Announcer, Corbata, Tom Cat, Snagglefangs, Sick Vick * Winx Club (4Kids edit) - Sky * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi, Timaeus ** Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light - Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi ** Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Tetsu Trudge, Regulus, Guard Robot *** Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time - Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi ** Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal - Tombo Tillbitty ** Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions - Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi Live-action dubbing * Beautiful Hunter - Man 7 * The Bondage Master - Shiro * Cutie Honey - Black Claw * Close Your Eyes and Hold Me - Amane * The Machine Girl - Yusuke * Magic in the Water - Radar * Naughty Guide to Tokyo Nightlife - Tsuruta * Scorpion's Revenge - Jimmy Yoshioka * Ultraman Tiga - Daigo Madoka * Zero Woman: The Accused - Detective Video games * Ape Escape 2 - The Professor, Spike * Sonic the Hedgehog series - Knuckles the Echidna (2005–10), Vector the Crocodile (2007–09) ** Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (series) - Knuckles the Echidna, Vector the Crocodile *** Beijing 2008 *** Vancouver 2010 ** Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing - Knuckles the Echidna ** Shadow the Hedgehog - Knuckles the Echidna ** Sonic Storybook series - Knuckles the Echidna *** Black Knight - As Sir Gawain *** Secret Rings - As Sinbad the Sailor ** Sonic Riders (series) - Knuckles the Echidna, Storm the Albatross *** Riders 1 *** 2: Zero Gravity ** Sonic Rivals (series) - Knuckles the Echidna *** Rivals 1 *** Rivals 2 ** Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - Knuckles the Echidna, Mephiles the Dark ** Unleashed - Knuckles the Echidna (originally; but scrapped), Professor Pickle, Ice Cream Salesman * One Piece: Grand Adventure - Shura * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Professor * Resident Evil: Revelations 2 - Ark Thompson * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles video games - Mortu, Commander Mozar (uncredited) ** 2: Battle Nexus ** 3: Mutant Nightmare * Tekken 6 - Announcer (Console port only) (uncredited) * The Bureau: XCOM Declassified - Dr. Scott, Major Nigrosh * Ultimate Muscle: Legends vs. New Generation - Robin Mask, Buffaloman * Yu-Gi-Oh! (video games) - Yami Yugi ** Destiny Board Traveler - Yugi Muto ** Capsule Monsters Coliseum - Yugi Muto ** Duel Terminals - Trudge ** Power of Chaos: Yugi the Destiny * Mitchell Van Morgan series - Martin J. Moody, Vector the Crocodile (2007–09) ** Mitchell & Aang at the Olympic Games (series) - Martin J. Moody, Vector the Crocodile *** Beijing 2008 *** Vancouver 2010 *** London 2012 *** Sochi 2014 *** Rio 2016 ** Mitchell & Nicktoons All-Stars Racing - Martin J. Moody ** Shadow the Hedgehog - Knuckles the Echidna ** Sonic Storybook series - Knuckles the Echidna *** Black Knight - As Sir Gawain *** Secret Rings - As Sinbad the Sailor ** Mitchell Riders (series) - Martin J. Moody, Storm the Albatross *** Riders 1 *** Riders 2 *** Riders 3 *** Riders 4 ** Mitchell Van Morgan (2013) - Martin J. Moody, Mephiles the Dark ** Unleashed - Martin J. Moody, Professor, Ice Cream Salesman Production credits Voice director * Astonishing X-Men: The Motion Comic * Iron-Man: The Motion Comic * The Gokusen * Iron Man: Extremis * Jungle Emperor Leo (co-directed with Michael Sinterniklaas) * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (co-directed with Michael Sinterniklaas and Marc Diraison) * Phoenix * Samurai Deeper Kyo * Shura no Toki: Age of Chaos * Knight Hunters Eternity Script adaptation * Domain of Murder * Kurokami: The Animation (co-written with Marc Diraison) * Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (co-written with Michael Sinterniklaas and Stephanie Sheh) * Phoenix * Queen's Blade * Revolutionary Girl Utena * Seven of Seven * Shura no Toki: Age of Chaos * Knight Hunters Eternity Miscellaneous crew * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (co-executive producer) * Iron Man: Extremis (casting director, audio producer) References External links * * Dan Green @ BehindTheVoiceActors * Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Living people Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Actors from San Rafael, California Category:Voice directors Category:Casting directors Category:American television writers Category:Male television writers Category:American male screenwriters Category:Rutgers University alumni Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:Mitchell Van Morgan male voice actors Category:Mitchell Van Morgan male video game actors Mitchell X voice actors Mitchell X (TV series) Staff Mitchell Van Morgan (TV series) staff Mitchell Van Morgan Jr. staff